1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED) is one of an active type flat panel display apparatus displaying an image using an organic light emitting element that generates light. The OLED has various characteristics such as low power consumption, thin thickness, small size, etc. Also, the OLED has high color reproducibility and good response speed. Thus, the OLED is capable of displaying an image of a good image display quality.